My Midna
by LifeEqualsMusic
Summary: God, the most overdone fanfic on the face of the planet. Spoilers for the end of Twilight Princess. Poor Link. Oneshot for now, might be continued. ACTUALLY GOOD STORY!
1. Prologue

**SO OVERDONE!!! But I don't care. This is one of my best pieces, and I had to put it up. I might continue it, but I'll see how this goes. I'll put a poll up:P I don't own Zelda! Or Link, or Midna or ANYONE! Unless you're nice and read Sparks. I own them!**

* * *

'Link… I… See you later.' A tear rolled down Midna's slim face. Almost unnoticeably, she pushed the tear toward the beautiful designs on the Mirror of Twilight, as if she were reaching out to Link.

Link's heart felt as if it would shatter at any given moment. He wanted so badly to be up there with Midna, to leave Hyrule behind, to be with the love of his life. But he couldn't. He would return to Ordon, raise goats, and eventually become mayor. He grimaced. That wasn't his life anymore. Like it or not, he was the Hero of Light, and his treetop house just outside of Ordon was no longer his home, no matter how much he had wished to be there while on his journey with Midna. His home was under the stars of Hyrule field, or hidden in a dune in the Gerudo desert. As long as he was with Midna, he was home.

As Midna walked up the steps leading to the portal, she turned and smiled a teary smile. At that instant, her tear collided with the mirror, cracking it in the frame. Link whipped around to face it.

'_No_,' he gasped, as she ran up the rest of the stairs. As she dissolved into a thousand glowing particles and disappeared, the mirror shattered into dust. Link fell to the ground.

'Midna! No! _Midna!_' he screamed, tears running down his face as he pounded the sand beneath him. 'Midna, I love you, I love you, I love you!' He stumbled to his feet and threw himself against the massive stone against which the portal had projected. Slamming his hands against the rock face, receiving cuts and scrapes for his troubles, he sobbed for his love, who he would never see again. Zelda walked up to him, tears streaming down her own face.

'You know it has to be this way, Link,' she said gently. 'Light and shadow cannot mix.' Though he knew she was right, he shrugged away from her and ran out of the Mirror Chamber. Unsheathing the Master Sword, he hurled it across the desert. How could she do this to him? Didn't she realize how much he loved her? He sank to the ground and sobbed. He shakily called Epona and retrieved his sword, only because if it fell into the wrong hands, great damage could be done.

Crossing the border between the desert and Hyrule, he turned toward Ordon. The children had returned from Kakariko and he promised to tell them about his quest. Unfortunately, this meant he had to face Ilia, who he hadn't seen since he rescued Impaz. The children would have to wait.

Turning away from Ordon, he raced north toward Castle Town. Leaving Epona in the knowledgeable hands of the stable boy, he made his way to Telma's bar. Breathing in the familiar scent of perfume, meat and alcohol, he threw himself into one of the chairs by his group of friends that helped him during his journey. Looking into the faces of those who had helped him so much, Ashei, Shad, Auru, and most importantly, Rusl, he felt tears prick at the back of his eyes again. He swallowed, blinked hastily and looked away.

'Link? What happened out there?' Rusl asked softly.

'She… She left me,' Link replied, a single tear escaping the corner of his eye. He quickly wiped it away.

'Who? Who left you?' Rusl put his hand on Link's shoulder.

"'My…' Link trailed off. What was Midna to him? She wasn't just his friend, but they hadn't shared anything more. In addition, she hadn't met any of the people in the bar. 'My Midna.'

* * *

**Aww. I felt so bad for him when I was writing this. Review, and it JUST MIGHT BE CONTINUED!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Uh oh. It's Ilia. Crap. Um, about the bokoblins. There is a bit of fallacy there, but I'm going to make it work. TRUST me. Bit of swearing, so uh... PG-13.**

* * *

As Link rode back to Ordon, he thought about Ilia and how he left her in Kakariko without giving her a moment's notice, jacking up his self-loathing to an all time high. Turning into the Faron Woods, he flew past the lantern salesman, who voiced his irritation with a sharp, '_hey, guy!_'

He galloped through Ordon village, heading straight for the ranch. As soon as the goats saw him, they flocked toward him, having not seen him for a year.

'Hey guys,' Link greeted, 'sorry for leaving you with Fado for so long,'

'Well thanks, Link,' came Fado's brash voice. 'How was your trip?'

'It wasn't really a trip, Fado. I was saving the world from impending doom,' Link disagreed. 'I was gone for a year. I fought the most powerful wizard in the world. I almost died several times.' '_And I did die on the inside,_' he thought.

'Sorry, Link, but it just seems hard to believe that you did all that. I mean, you've been a ranch hand for your entire life. You only had a basic understanding of swordplay before you left.'

'Are you saying I didn't do those things?' Link demanded, 'am I not trustworthy? Are these clothes not a big enough sign? Is _this_-' he drew the Master Sword-' not enough to make people believe me?'

'Link, I didn't say that, I-' Fado was cut off by Link galloping off on Epona. When he arrived in Ordon again, he turned toward Malo and Talo's house. Stopping in front of their father, Jaggle, he leaped off Epona.

'Jaggle, what did I do last year?' he panted.

'Well, you said you saved the world, but to be honest, I can't see you doing that,' Jaggle replied.

'Are you freaking kidding me? Look at this sword, Jaggle. Look at the craftsmanship. It's perfectly balanced. This is the Master Sword.' Jaggle chuckled.

'The Master Sword, Link? Now that's just unbelievable.' Link's jaw dropped.

'I can't believe this,' he muttered as he mounted Epona. They ran out of Ordon village, and Link scaled the small ladder to his treetop home. He went down to his basement and pulled out his lantern. As he stared into the mirror, the oil went out, and the basement was plunged into darkness once more. As he put the lantern away and cursed himself for not stealing more oil from that accursed bird, he glanced back to the mirror.

'Holy shit!' he yelled, for in the mirror, staring back at him was a person that was him, but not himself. Standing in the mirror was a jet-black version of him with blood-red eyes.

'_When two parallel worlds merge, _

_Power, wisdom and courage will surge._

_When among your dying hour,_

_Call upon the aid of power._

_If ever faced with a massive bind,_

_Wisdom shall fix and aid your mind._

_Should you falter to conquer evil,_

_Courage will work to banish upheaval.'_

Link was too shocked to move. Before he managed to remember how to speak, the phantom spoke again.

'Remember these words, Hero of Light. You may need them sooner than you think.' Upon stating this, the phantom vanished and Link was faced with his own tired reflection once more.

'Wait,' he called, 'what does that mean?'

'You will find out in due time, O Hero,' came the voice of the phantom. Link flew up the ladder to the main floor of his house and fell to his knees, breathing heavily as he tried to figure out why a mirror was talking to him, and what its words meant.

'_That's it,_' he though bitterly, '_I've gone insane. There's no other explanation._' Of course, he'd seen much stranger things than talking mirrors on his journey with… Her. He found that he could jump a good twenty yards when she helped him, and the fact that he morphed into a wolf whenever he wanted was nothing to sneeze at either.

Thoroughly exhausted, he climbed up the second ladder to his bed, and crawled in, pausing only to take off his sword, shield and boots. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell into a deep, thankfully dreamless sleep. When he awoke, a tray of goat cheese, milk and bread was sitting on the floor a bit further away from his bed. He sat up and peered out the window, only to duck back down at the sight near his gate.

'Shit,' he muttered, 'shit shit shit!' He pulled on his boots and climbed down the ladder, jumping down to the ground outside. He gritted his teeth and plastered on a fake smile.

'Hi, Ilia! Sorry for leaving you in Kakariko like that.'

'It's okay Link, I know you were doing more important things. Like saving the world.' Link exhaled.

'Can you tell that to Fado and Jaggle? They don't believe me. You can ride Epona if you want.' He hated asking Ilia for things, but this was his only shot at redemption. Thankfully, she beamed and ran over to Epona. Link gave her a leg up and she landed lightly in the saddle. Walking toward the ranch, Ilia decided to strike up a conversation.

'You slept for three days, Link. What happened in that desert?'

'_Of course. Pick the one thing I don't ever want to talk about,_' Link thought. 'Nothing. I just had a long journey back,' he said shakily. 'Look, Jaggle's up at the ranch. A bit convenient, yes?' Ilia gave him a strange look, and they headed toward the duo.

'Link, look, I-' began Fado, as Ilia dismounted and stormed up to him.

'You think he didn't do those things? Link saved my life out there! You should be ashamed of yourselves!' She began to stalk away, but Fado's strong hand caught her shoulder and spun her around.

''Ilia, I have no clue what you're talking about. I was just- ouch! Hey! What was that for?'

'If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you,' she spat and stormed back to the village. Link mounted Epona and began the laborious task of herding goats.

Once they were all safe in the barn after one bad-tempered one rammed him off Epona, he returned to his treetop home. Picking up the Hylian Shield and the Master Sword, he left Ordon, to return to Kakariko Village.

'Link, wait!' Ilia's voice carried out of the spring, reaching his sensitive ears just a bit too harshly. 'Are you leaving again, Link?' she asked. 'Can I come with you?'

'It's going to be dangerous, Ilia. I think the bulbins have reformed and become peaceful, but the bokoblins are still very hostile toward Humans and Hylians alike.'

'I have a dagger,' she argued, 'I can defend myself with it.' Link tried not to laugh.

'Ilia, a dagger isn't going to do much against even a small bokoblin. Can you use any other weapons? Maybe a bow?'

'I don't have very good aim,' she said slowly, 'is there a small sword I can use?'

'I can find one in Castle Town for you,' Link offered, 'but we have to stop in Kakariko village first. We can wa-' he barely stopped himself in time, 'We can ride to Castle Town after. There's something I forgot on my journey.'

'Okay,' she said excitedly, clearly pleased that Link let her come along, 'when do we leave?'

'Thirty minutes. Be at the spring with a horse from Fado. Epona can only carry two for a short distance. And pack light. If you're late, I'll leave you behind.' She nodded and sprinted toward town.

Twenty minutes later, Link filled two of his bottles with fairies and checked over his weapons. He put Epona's call around his neck and tucked it into his shirt just as Ilia rode up on a pinto mare with lightly packed saddle bags.

They rode through the Faron Woods toward the Forest Temple, as Link had no money on him, and he had recently almost killed the lantern salesman. He jumped off Epona and got his bottles ready. Running into the small enclosure where the bird kept watch, he dunked the bottles into the oil and corked them in record time. The bird squawked.

'Stop! Thief! Stop!' It flew off its perch and began pecking the hell out of Link. He raced back to Epona and leaped on, racing out of that portion of the woods, Ilia just behind him.

As they rode into Hyrule Field, they encountered a small bokoblin. Without thinking Link leapt off Epona and drew the Master Sword. He circled the bokoblin and let his guard down, ultimately proving to be a bad idea, as it swiped him with a sharp claw. Hissing at the sting of the poison from the claw, he rammed the sword through the bokoblin's chest. It fell to the ground and Link pulled the sword out of it. He was suddenly aware of Ilia watching him and he turned around slowly.

'Let's keep moving,' he said quietly, 'I'd like to be in Kakariko by sundown.' He mounted Epona and pushed her forward. Ilia galloped ahead of him and cut off Epona.

'Would you like to tell me what that was all about?' she demanded. Link shrugged and winced at the pain in his shoulder as the poison began to slowly spread.

'It was ours lives or the bokoblin's. I chose ours.' Ilia huffed.

'Come on, Link. It was tiny. No way it hurt you.'

'Oh no?' he challenged, 'come here and look at my shoulder then. Bokoblins have evolved to have some of the deadliest poison in Hyrule. We need to get to Kakariko.' With that, he galloped off in the direction of Kakariko; Ilia right behind him, looking shocked. As he galloped into the town, the poison had spread down to his wrist and he could no longer hold Epona's reins. He leaned against her neck, and she took him to Renado. Ilia raced into the sanctuary and emerged moments later with Renado. He rushed toward Link.

'R-Renado,' he stammered weakly, 'I d-don't know what h-happened.'

'Don't speak, Link, you'll make things worse. Epona, come this way. He grabbed hold of her reins and led her to the spring. She laid down and Renado pulled Link into the spring.

'Do you have any sort of healing potion that could help?' Renado asked quickly.

'I have t-two fairies on me, will that w-work?' Link's voice was growing fainter. He reached a trembling hand into his pocket and pulled out the bottles. Renado uncorked them, and along with the healing waters of the spring, they began to slowly draw the poison out of his shoulder. The light spirit Eldin, visible only to Link appeared and whisked away the last traces of poison. Like oil in a lantern, Link's energy level bottomed out and he sank into blissful darkness.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Don't worry, I won't kill off Link. Not at this point anyway, it's only chapter 1. Now, I'm not saying Link is going to die, necessarily. But... um, yeah. So that prophecy. Haha, best thing I've ever written. Except it's not. Just... Yeah. REview if you want. It would be nice, but you don't have to. Unless you're Megan. Then you have to.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I really don't know where this is going, so this may be a bit fluffy until I get some real conflict. I quite like how this turned out, but constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

* * *

As Link awoke, the first thing he noticed was that his hand was seemingly caught in a vice. He opened his eyes and glanced toward the offending hand. There Ilia sat, her hands clasping Link's, fast asleep on top of his legs.

It was times like this that reminded Link why he had liked Ilia when he was young and seventeen. She was so innocent when she was sleeping, so pure. Ilia was nineteen now, and Link was twenty, though his journey aged him considerably, and it seemed that she was just trying too hard to be liked. True, at a time, he had loved her, and their break-up was devastating to her, but it had always seemed to Link as though they had stayed friends.

Carefully, experimentally, he slid his legs out from underneath Ilia, as to not disturb her sleep. He managed this with a fairly small amount of pain, and he unwound his fingers from hers. He picked her up and gently set her down on the bed, then dressed and left the inn. Link made his way to the graveyard and wriggled through the small hole leading to the Zora resting grounds. Falling to his knees, he bowed his head in respect and stayed a few minutes.

'Thank you, Rutela,' he whispered, 'I couldn't have done this without you.'

'Link? What are you doing here?' Link whipped around to see Luda staring at him, treading in the water. He tried to come up with a good excuse, but failed fantastically.

'I owe the Zoras a lot,' he answered, 'I couldn't have finished my journey without them.' Luda cocked her head.

'How do you know about this place?' she asked curiously, 'Even Father didn't know until he saw you enter the graveyard.'

'It's an unbelievably long story, Luda,' he sighed, 'One that I'm not sure you're ready to hear.' She blushed at the mention of her name, as she always did when Link spoke.

'Well, I wasn't sure you were ready to walk, let alone swim, but here you are, in my secret place, bowing to the graves.'

'Touché,' he acknowledged, 'but I wouldn't want to upset your dad. You're better off to hear it from him.' Luda nodded and swam underwater to see what she could find. After a split second, Link remembered that he had blown up the rock that kept the current from becoming too strong to Hyrule field.

'Luda, no! Wait,' he called, 'it's not safe!' He dove into the water and caught her arm just as she was about to be sucked out to the field. He pushed upward with all of his strength and their heads broke the surface.

'L-Link,' Luda stammered, 'what just happened?' Link towed her to the entrance of the hole, and they climbed onto land.

'When I was on my journey, I used Barnes' water bombs to blow up the rock that led to Hyrule field, which I didn't know had such a strong current. You were almost lost. I'm sorry. I should have let you know.'

'Come on, you couldn't have known that I was aware of this place,' she comforted, 'It's okay,' she added, after seeing the doubt on his face. Link smiled and stood up, but after taking one step, he fell to the ground.

'Oh gods,' he hissed, kicking off his boots. He rolled up his pant legs and cursed, for his calf had blackened, still not near recovery. He pulled himself forward with his arms and managed to get through the tunnel, where Luda pulled him to his feet and let him rest a considerable amount of his weight on her shoulder. They limped toward the sanctuary, the keese thankfully leaving them alone.

'Hi, Renado,' Link smiled wryly, 'I can't seem to keep myself out of trouble lately.' Renado raised an eyebrow and took him to the spirit spring with a bottle of hot spring water. The blackened skin instantly repaired itself and Link stood up, but Renado pushed him back down.

'Link, if you keep over-exerting yourself before you are fully healed, you may never be able to do the things you used to.' Link frowned.

'Renado, did you send your daughter after me when you saw me head into the graveyard?'

'Ah, yes, now that you mention it, I did,' he replied warily. 'Why do you ask?'

'She was almost swept out to Hyrule field by way of a small pool behind the graveyard. I barely caught her.' Renado was speechless.

'Link, th-thank you. I don't know what I would have done without her. I thank you on behalf of every member of this village, as well as the entire population of Gorons. She often goes up to the hot springs to visit Gor Coron and the others. She's become their first and only sister.'

'If I hadn't grabbed her in time, we all would have lost her. And if I wasn't in that clearing, nobody would have known.' Renado just stared. After much silence, he gave Link a small bow and helped him to his feet.

'You should get back to the inn. Ilia might wake up and find you missing. Din knows she would tear the village apart looking for you. You've got yourself quite a girl.' Link winced.

'That's the problem,' he muttered as he turned toward the inn, 'my girl left me.'

* * *

**Wow, that's super short... Sorry about that. Chapter three is already in the mix!**


End file.
